You are Mine
by FlippedOutFlippy
Summary: Shino was just expecting a normal mission. He didn't expect to see Uchiha Sasuke, or be cornered in an alleyway by the man. He didn't even know that the Uchiha remembered him! So most of all, he didn't expect to do 'that' with him. SasuShino.


A/N: **I love Uke!Shino so I thought that I could try to write a smutty one-shot with him for once. If you have read some of my other stories then you would see that Shino is one of my uke's along with Lee and Chouji! I don't think I'll be writing Chouji any time soon though. I don't know how...X(**

**Well, I hope you all like this! It's very long and niiiice hehe. Please Review! **

**Mention of M-preg at the end.**

Disclaimer: Is Shino getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Title: **You are Mine**

* * *

Shino gasped quietly as he was backed into the alley wall. His eyes darted from side to side underneath his black shades. He slowly pressed himself hard against the brick wall, wondering, just for a moment, how he got there. He had been with his team just ten minutes ago, and now...

Now he was staring the missing nin Sasuke straight in the eyes.

The collar of Shino's coat hid the frown that graced his lips. What was the Uchiha doing in a non-ninja village anyway. What was in the Tea country that he needed? Suddenly, a sharp shiver raced up Shino's spine as Sasuke grinned darkly.

"Shino Aburame..." Sasuke's deep tone caressed his ears, making Shino shift nervously.

"Uchiha." Shino said bluntly, his own tone giving nothing away, "I do not presume to know why you're here, but nonetheless. On behalf of Konoha, I demand you come with me back to my team."

"You...demand me?" Sasuke started laughing, as if what Shino was suggesting was purely hilarious.

Shino frowned harder under his coat collar, irritation bubbling inside but he kept that leashed. His insects buzzed inside him, reacting to Sasuke's presence but then calmed down. Shino shoved down his own confusion at that, not knowing why his bugs didn't consider Sasuke a threat. Shino took a step to the side then forced down a sound of surprise as Sasuke was suddenly there, his hand on the wall, keeping him from moving to that side.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke said slowly, a smirk forming on his lips.

Shino did not dignify Sasuke with an answer as he quickly tried to get around the Missing-nin, but Sasuke's other hand slammed against the other side of Shino, pinning him between his arms. Shino, pressed himself harder against the wall, not wanting any part of him to touch Sasuke.

"What is your goal in doing this. Surely you have better things to do?" Shino said quietly feeling disquieted.

"My goal?...What would you say if I said that my goal is you?" Sasuke leaned closer to Shino, his hungry eyes taking in that smooth pale face and those full pink lips that were now barely hidden.

"Me?...Not likely, you have nothing to gain from me." Shino said in his same monotone even as he was wishing that he could just melt into the wall, anything to stop the Uchiha from getting closer. What was with him anyway! No one ever wanted to get so close to him before, why was the Uchiha starting now? Was it a scare tactic? He didn't think that the Uchiha was the type.

"Oh? You really think that?" Sasuke chuckled then before Shino could realize what was happening, Sasuke lunged forward.

Shino jolted as warm, almost hot lips pressed harshly against his own. A whimper escaped him before he could stop it and his hands lashed out, reflexively shoving Sasuke away. Shino stayed in that position a few more seconds before his eyes snapped to Sasuke, who was only two feet away and grinning.

Shino felt heat burn his cheeks as he registered what had just happened. His eyes widened as he still couldn't quiet believe it, though his lips were now tingling and warm and his hands were buzzing too, from the brief contact.

"Y-you-" Shino cut himself off as his voice cracked. His cheeks burning even hotter. His bugs were buzzing hard under his skin and he quickly turned on his heel to run. Ninja or not, this was not a situation that he could deal with!

Shino barely took three steps before his wrist was grabbed and he was thrown back into the alley. He landed on his back, 9 feet in, deep into the alley were no one could see. A heavy weight settled between his legs before he could even try to get up and his wrists were pinned to the ground. The sensation made Shino gasp and shudder. His skin was sensitive to warm human touch as Shino's clan did not search out physical human contact, not even with other clan members.

Sasuke swooped down again, capturing Shino's lips quickly. His teeth tugged on Shino's lower lip, making the slighter boy quiver and struggle not to release a moan. Sasuke grinned against Shino's mouth and pressed his lower body against Shino's, letting him feel his hardness. He chuckled as Shino actually gave a tiny squeak.

Shino's heart thudded in his chest as he could feel something hard pressing insistently against his groin. He knew he was trembling, but couldn't stop himself. He was half way scared, one fourth shocked, and another forth...aroused. Shame burned within him at feeling even slightly aroused by this. But still, his body buzzed at the contact, and not because of his bugs.

"Uchi-ah!" Shino's breath caught as Sasuke ground against him, forcing his legs further apart. A whimper threatened to escape him again but he would not let it happen. Then something 'worse' happened.

A loud moan pushed past Shino's lips as Sasuke bit into Shino's neck. Shino's body arched against Sasuke's as pleasure shot through him. He writhed under the Uchiha, little whimpers and mewls escaping his lips as Sasuke attacked his neck fiercely. His nails dug into Sasuke's hand as the Uchiha switched to holding Shino down with only one hand, while the other opened Shino's jacket and felt up his curves.

"S-stop-" Shino breathlessly said, even as his body was reacting to this violation.

"Now, you don't really want me to stop, do you." Sasuke smugly whispered into Shino's ear before grinding against him again.

"Oh go-" Shino bit his on tongue before he could finish that exclamation. His body was throbbing now, and he ached fiercely for...something. He felt his own lips tremble as he wanted to beg, but beg for what? He had the shameful feeling that it was for more. Shino wanted more of this.

Sasuke grinned, feeling the little trembles under his palm as he slowly pushed Shino's fishnet shirt all the way up. He leaned down and attached his lips to a pink nipple. He took pleasure in hearing Shino's muffled cry and feeling his writhing body. Sasuke groaned and bit the nipple as Shino's writhing made them grind against each other again. He gripped Shino's wrist tighter and began a constant rocking motion against the bug user. He growled in his throat and sucked on Shino's right nipple harshly while playing and flicking the other.

Little mewls and keening sounds left Shino's lips as his body was played with. Each sharp thrust against him made his vision blur constantly in pleasure. His mind was being left behind in a haze, every feeling Sasuke was 'forcing' upon him was so new, so...

Shino suddenly arched up, purposely rubbing against Sasuke. He raised his legs, wrapping them around Sasuke's waist to gain leverage, and did it again.

"Please!" Shino moaned, begging.

"Please what?"

"Please, stop this fire! I can't take it!"

"Fire? Does this stop the fire, Shino~" Sasuke quickly licked his fingers then slid them into the back of Shino's pants. He pressed his index and middle finger into Shino and ground against him at the same time.

"Oh~!" Shino moaned again, the fire inside his body burned hotter from the grind but the fingers moving inside him caused the fire to dim just slightly. It hurt, just a twinge of pain though, but the feeling was so odd, and wasn't it wrong? Suddenly the fingers pressed something inside him and the fire turned into an inferno. He cried out and he pushed back for just a moment before Sasuke's chuckling pierced through his fogged mind.

"N-nooo~ It's hotter now~" Shino pulled against Sasuke's grip, needing to get away from it. He didn't know how to release himself from this consuming fire. It was maddening, he felt like he was going insane!

"Hehe," Sasuke chuckled, grinning, "don't worry, I'll put out your fire soon..." Then, he leaned down and kissed Shino deeply.

Shino kissed him back, barely realizing that his arms were suddenly released. Mindlessly, he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him desperately. His mouth was open and he was breathing heavily into the kiss, he instinctively began sucking and Sasuke's tongue as it slithered into his mouth.

Sasuke groaned and pulled Shino closer, pressing his fingers deeper into Shino's body to press that pleasure spot again. He was already getting addicted to those cries and moans spilling from Shino's lips.

Sasuke reached down with his now free hand and pulled off Shino's pants then ripped down his own as well. When they were bare, Sasuke began grinding against Shino again, he gripped their members in his large hand and began pumping, making sure to cover his own throbbing erection with their pre-cum. He pressed another finger into Shino's entrance, stretching him out but still distracting him with kisses and firm touches to Shino's prostate.

Shino whimpered and mewled into Sasuke's lips. He could feel pain from being stretched but it was vastly overwhelmed by the pleasure that flooded his body and mind. He gave mindless mumbles of 'Please!' and 'More!', urging Sasuke to move faster.

Sasuke suddenly pulled away completely and grinned as Shino gave a distressed noise.

"Don't worry," he said "I'll show you more pleasure soon, but first you're going to feel some pain. It'll pass quickly though, I promise."

Sasuke put one hand on Shino's hip and the other on his own member that was now coated in liquid. He lined himself up with Shino's entrance then slowly pushed in.

Shino could feel Sasuke slowly pressed inside of him, inch by inch, stealing the breath from his lungs. Tears actually blinded his eyes for mere moments at the burning yet sweet pain. When Sasuke bottomed out, Shino could finally inhale precious air. His body trembled at the intimacy, he was actually joined with someone, and he never thought that it would be possible.

Sasuke slowly pulled out until just the tip stayed sheathed within Shino's hot body. His breaths came out in pants as his member throbbed harshly, urging him to just pound into Shino until sweet ecstasy overtook them. With a hot grin, Sasuke did just that. He slammed right back into Shino's stretched entrance, making the bug-user cry out.

Shino's nails dug into Sasuke's shoulders as the missing-nin thrust in and out of his body. Pain being quickly replaced by pleasure again and he could not stop his gasps and moans. Their bodies made such lewd sounds as the slapped together. Friction was all Shino could feel as Sasuke sped up, his thrusts coming harder and harder, going deeper and deeper inside of his body. Shino felt so full, to full and couldn't stop himself from saying it.

"Sasuk-Uchi-ah!" Shino stuttered over Sasuke's name, his brain failing to give him the correct words, "T-to much! I-I can't t-take it!"

"Yes you can..." Sasuke darkly said "Your taking all of me right now. All the way to the root!" He dug his nails into Shino's hips and thrust ball's deep into him as if to prove his point. Then he swiveled his hips, grinding his erection further inside of that tight hole.

"You can feel it all can't you? Oh, you're so fucking tight and hot. Just like I knew you would be." Sasuke groaned into Shino's ear before biting it, pushing his body completely against the other boy's. He growled in pleasure as Shino's nails clawed down his back, leaving fire in their wake.

"D-damn y-you!" Shino choked then keened, pressing closer as well. His body was throbbing with pure need and he used Sasuke's body as an anchor to arch into the continued thrusts, meeting each one with that need.

Shino suddenly shoved his hands into Sasuke's hair and yanked the other nin down, slamming their lips together to cover another cry. He bit down on Sasuke's lip and kissed him harshly, as if that would prove that he was still rebelling against this, though he was not, could not.

Sasuke didn't even bother to chuckle before returning the brutal kiss. He pushed his tongue into Shino's mouth and claimed the territory again. His left hand left Shino's hip and gripped his thigh instead, pulling it until Shino's knee bent at his shoulder. Sasuke pulled his lips away with a grin and turned his head, biting into the soft flesh of Shino's thigh.

"You're mine now Shino..." He ground out, his voice serious and filled with dark promise despite the breathless quality, "I will never let you go."

Shino whimpered and rolled his hips, becoming desperate for completion. He nodded mindlessly, willing to agree to anything if it meant that the coil in his stomach would release.

"Fucking say it!" Sasuke shouted, his right hand gripping Shino's shoulder so he could pound into his willing body harder "Say that you're mine!"

"Y-yours! I'm yours, please! S-Sasuke!" Shino's head fell back with the cry and he scrambled to grip onto anything as his sight burst into white. Wave after wave of almost painful pleasure over running his tensing body.

Sasuke bit deeply into Shino's thigh again as Shino constricted around him. He could barely thrust a few more times before he exploded into Shino's body, filling him with his seed. His shout muffled by Shino's leg as he bit harder, forever leaving a mark on Shino's milky skin.

Pain throbbed in Shino's thigh but it barely reached his senses as he slowly came down from his high, instead, he could just feel how full he was, now carrying Sasuke's sperm within his body, along with Sasuke's softening member. He let out a tiny gasp as Sasuke slowly pulled out of his body and looked at him. His covered eyes still wet from tears of pleasure.

"W-why...? Why did you...do this?" Shino whispered, his mind now filling with confusion.

Sasuke grinned and opened his mouth to answer before suddenly snapping it shut. He turned his head just slightly, narrowing his intense eyes before growling in irritation. He looked back at Shino then actually smiled. Sasuke dressed Shino back up then himself as he said

"That's an answer I will have to give you another time."

Shino made a confuse noise before his senses finally caught up with him. People - no - ninja's were coming. Shino frowned and felt a sudden fear. He opened his mouth to speak but Sasuke pulled him close and kissed him deeply, with hunger, and something else.

"Don't forget. You. Are. Mine." Sasuke kissed Shino harshly and deeply again before pulling away and grinning, "I'm going to come back for you."

And with that last word, Sasuke disappeared. Shino stared at the empty spot and shivered. He slowly stood up, feeling his body ache in a -dare he think it?- pleasant way. He leaned against the alley wall for a few minutes then slowly walked out to find his team mates and head home.

* * *

It had been a month since he had last seen Sasuke Uchiha. Shino had briefly wondered if he just imagined it all but quickly threw that idea out. His body still tingled each time he thought about what happened in that alley, and his heart still beat so fast when he thought of the young Uchiha's name.

In the darkness of his room, Shino gripped the area over his heart and blushed softly. He bit his lip and sighed softly, turning his unobstructed gaze to his window to see the full moon. His breath caught in his throat as he was staring at black eyes instead of the moon.

"...Sasuke..." Shino whispered without thinking.

Sasuke grinned then suddenly looked slightly shocked. He stepped down from the window seal and walked closer to Shino, who slowly back up.

"Your eyes..." Sasuke said quietly, making Shino tense in realization.

Shino made to turn but Sasuke gripped his arm and pulled him to his chest. He shivered as Sasuke raised a hand and stroked under his eye softly. He lowered his golden gaze and held back another shiver. No one had seen his eyes since he first started wearing sunglasses.

Sasuke stared into Shino's eyes, surprised by all he could see in the beautiful color. The color alone reminded him of melting gold, how in seemed to swirl and shift, but what surprised him the most was how expressive those eyes were. He could tell everything about how Shino was feeling just by looking. Then Sasuke's eyes flashed to red and he grinned. He swooped down and kissed Shino deeply, shoving his tongue into Shino's mouth effortlessly. He pulled away only after ravashing Shino's mouth thoroughly then pushed Shino to the bed behind him.

"I've come to claim you again Shino."

Shino gasped as he was pushed to the bed. He looked up, his cheeks burning. Confusion reigned in his mind as he stared into Sasuke's red spinning eyes.

"W-what?!" Shino stuttered lightly, pushing himself up only to get pushed back down.

Sasuke grinned pushing his leg between Shino's "Shh.." he said "It's okay..Everything will be fine" he lifted Shino's leg, moving closer, his knee brushing against Shino's groin.

Shino gasped again, his cheeks burning brighter "N-No!" he tried to glare but he just looked flustered. His eyes glowed with embarrassment and want yet he raised his arms to push the other man away, only to get pinned instead. His eyes widened, not expecting to be pinned so easily. Was he really so weak right now! His body did not want to obey him, it seemed all to content to submit to the warmth and strength of Sasuke's body

"Don't worry...I'll make sure you feel even more pleasure this time." Sasuke leaned down, licking Shino's ear then biting it.

Shino froze then shivered hard, a strange sound wanting to escape his lips. He could feel Sasuke's grin against his neck and glared this time, feeling more embarrassment.

"G-get off!" Shino struggled again "I won't let you humiliate me again!"

Sasuke slowly switched Shino's wrists so he could hold them with one hand then stroked Shino's cheek with his free hand, staring into the swirl of gold that was Shino's eyes

"I'm not here to humiliate you Shino...Remember what I said before? You're mine, and I want you to stay with me forever." Sasuke traced Shino's lips with his thumb then went down again, slowly pressing their lips together.

Shino froze again, the words echoing in his mind even as Sasuke's thumb traced his lips. A shiver ran up his spine when the tall boy leaned down and softly kissed him with firm lips. Shino gave a little whimper and found himself kissing back for a few minutes before they broke away. Shino spoke after another minute.

"W-what do you mean...forever?"

"I mean forever when I say forever." Sasuke pulled Shino close to his body and said, "You will be my wife and stay with me until I die. You will give birth to my children, restoring my clan." the way he spoke, made it seem like it was the obvious choice.

Shino's expressive golden eyes widened in shock. His cheeks burned as he felt flustered and suddenly shy. He looked away from Sasuke, mumbling

"But...I can't bare children..."

Sasuke grinned and kissed Shino deeply again. With that sentence, Sasuke knew that Shino accepted his, though unorthodox, proposal.

"Yes you can, if I cast a special jutsu first." Sasuke purred against Shino's lips, loving the way Shino's eyes glowed slightly with wonder.

* * *

The End.

**Please Review!**


End file.
